Rocket Jump (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Rocket Jump (PGW). .]] A rocket jump is a tactic that can be performed by any player with a weapon that has a push effect in Pixel Gun 3D. Using this tactic, players can gain the upper hand in maps with varying heights of buildings or structures. It can be useful in many ways. Requirements The Rocket Jump can be performed with many weapons with area damage weapons, but many can be found in the Heavy section of the Armory. Examples are the Anti-Gravity Blaster, Apocalypse, and Signal Pistol. Other Items These items are optional for performing a rocket jump. However, they can do aid in doing this technique: *Ninja Tabi or Berserk Boots: These items allow users to double jump, which can be used to add distance to a rocket jump. *Storm Trooper Boots and Demolition Boots: Both increase height in each jump for better effectiveness in rocket jumping. *King's Crown and Ruby Helmet: The King's Crown helmet reduces self-explosive damage by 25% while the Ruby Helmet reduces it by 50%. *Lightning Boots (Removed): These boots increased movement speed by 10%, increasing the vertical distance in a rocket jump. *Great Samurai Helmet: This helmet increases jumping height by 5%, adding distance to rocket jumps. *Potion of Haste (Removed): This potion increased movement speed by 25%. It didn't aid in horizontal distance, but it aided in vertical distance. Method The Rocket Jump is a very simple tactic to use. .]] Aim the weapon at the ground. shoot it and you will be launched up. if you have double jump, you will be able to hop again, slowing down the fall, and increasing the jump height. If your weapon does self-damage, jump then shoot. It might take a while to get the hang of it. Use This tactic is best used in maps that have different heights, such as Parkour City, Science Lab, Slender Forest, Ant's Life, and Space Station. However, this can also be applied to other maps like Arabian Dust and Sky Islands, allowing for players to jump to the top of the mountain, or to the rooftops of buildings. It also allows users to get out of the map, allowing them to use magic weapons to take out other users, and they would not know where the person is. Remember that it can be used in Warehouse Assault as well to jump on top of the entire warehouse structure. Beware that players can do this, but they can jump up on top with Ninja Tabi. You can also get to the top of Bridge with rocket jump to snipe down enemies. If you Rocket jump at Cemetery you can get on top of the church and snipe enemies coming from the maze. This tactic may also be used while doing Three Category Spam. Weapons that can Rocket Jump without self-damage These weapon can rocket jump without taking damage, so they are good for Three Category Spammers. While most can with ease these are the most common ones used. * Rocket Jumper * Loud Piggy * Royal Ashbringer * Primal Beast * Proton Freezer * Circus Cannon * Anti-Gravity Blaster * Armageddon * Firestorm * Space Disinfector * Double Dragon * Big Fatality Gun * Dark Mage Wand * Soul Thief * Blighter Trivia * The method is similar to the Soldier's method of rocket jumping from Team Fortress 2, the same tactic (aiming down, jump and firing the weapon to reach a different part of the map at the cost of some health). * The Eva and the Black Hole (Weapon) got its rocket jump removed in the newer updates. * While a good strategy that is a great last resort during an ambush, it is often frowned upon by the community when abused. Category:Other Category:Area Damage Category:Content in Both Games